The Battle of Icewind Dale, Revisisted
by BlackBlade
Summary: When two young friends from the real world are dropped on the tundra of Icewind Dale by a mysterious vortex, a strange and wonderful world awaits them at every turn
1. Battle of Icewind Dale

The Battle of Icewind Dale, revisited  
  
After climbing high into the Spine of the World, the weak apprentice "wizard", Akar Kessel, found himself in a slight bowl, his eyes unable to leave the very center of it. As he found his way down, he grew warmer, as if there were something he needed to find, something calling out to him, from down below, in the snow. The object waiting for him, was Crenshinibon, the legendary Crystal Shard. Awaiting however, in our own world, was a pair of young people, who, unbeknownst to them, would save the settlement of Ten- Towns, or destroy it as instruments of Kessel.  
  
The now cities that were once known as Ten-Towns, a haven for rogues and outcasts all the way from Luskan and Waterdeep, had grown considerably in the five years since the failed barbarian invasion lead by kings Heafstaag and Beorg, making it a famous place, thanks to the powerful defense put up by the drow ranger, Drizzt Do'Urden, the mighty dwarf, Bruenor Battlehamer, and the courageous spokesman, especially Agorwal of Termalaine.  
  
Sitting on the steps of the city's library, waiting for his partner in the school project, Melfice de' Eladamari waited, his fingers adeptly dancing across the long flute at his lips, the melody of it attracting a bit of attention, but nothing cruel, merely the rapture that comes from great music. Keeping his shining blue eyes moving around the milling crowds, he finally spotted his partner, running her way up to him. "Hey, Melfice! Hey!" yelled his partner, smiling up at him. "Hello Mona, glad you're here". "I'm sorry I'm so late, I had a little trouble finding my way here" explained Mona Delores, one of Melfice' greatest friends, a smiling young blond woman. "Don't worry, I just arrived here myself a few minutes ago" Melfice explained in the strange lilting accent of some strange ethnicity "So, shall we get to the project?" "Of course, come on, let's go!" However, as they dashed up the stairs, heading for the library, a strange aura came over the area, every person freezing in place, except for the two friends, each looking around for some explanation to the cause.  
  
Far away, on the tundra of Icewind Dale, Drizzt Do'Urden, his white hair flowing in the breeze, watched the portal open, as it dumped out the two young people from our own world, leaving them stranded in the far north. "So, some new people come to Icewind Dale" the drow muttered to himself, watching intently as both of them stood up, the hair of both blowing in the wind, the blond hair of the young woman, and the strangely white hair of the young man. "So, another drow has come to Icewind Dale, and that woman seems to have some elven blood in her" he murmured, suddenly starting to set up a camp, noticing that the companions had begun to head straight towards him.  
  
Back in the Spine of the World, Kessel had discovered, unfortunately, the powerful Crenshinibon, and had raised the tower, Cryshal-Tirith, and had only scratched the surface of the legendary artifact's power. 


	2. Battle of Icewind Dale, Chapter 2

Battle of Icewind Dale, CH. 2  
  
Sitting in the throne room of Cryshal-Tirith, Akar Kessel watched with amusement, as a band of goblins walked through the mountain pass, close to the tower, trying to find a place to stay through the coming of winter. The wizard, weak willed and mentally insecure, he had the sudden desire to attempt to take over the band, and bring them to him, to serve him. The goblins couldn't explain why, but soon, they found themselves passing through the same small pass that, only a month before, Kessel had walked through to find Crenshinibon. Soon, they saw Cryshal-Tirith, the bastion of the wizard they would come to worship as a god.  
  
Out on the tundra, a few hundred miles away, Mona and Melfice had found, to their puzzlement at first, the drow ranger Drizzt, waiting for them with a pair of coneys spitted and sitting in a merrily crackling fire. "Greetings young adventurers, what brings the two of you to Icewind Dale this late in the year" the smiling ranger asked, gauging their respective responses at finding the drow. Always quicker to recover than her friend, Harmony, known as Mona, answered him as best she could, "Sir, we don't know how we got here, but now, we know where we are". Melfice, feeling a strange kinship with the ranger, sat down slowly, unable to remove his eyes from the ranger's face, which, to human eyes, remained hidden in the cowl of his flowing green cloak. "Excuse me for being too forward sir, but who are you" the young man asked, as his friend sat beside him, watching the new exchange with a strange smile on her face. "Ahh yes, I should introduce myself" Drizzt said, standing slowly and bowing, sweeping the hood from his head as he straightened back up "I am known as Drizzt Do'Urden, a ranger in the service of Gwaerom Windstrom, guardian of Icewind Dale and hero of the Goddess Mieliki". Suddenly surprised to find the legendary hero of his favorite kind of book before him, Melfice barely stuttered through the introductions of the two young ones side. "I am Melfice de' Eladamari, more commonly known as Mel, and this is my friend Harmony Delores" "But call me Mona". Finally, with the introductions through, Melfice, smiling warmly now that he had swallowed his nervous surprise, looked to his hero, a million questions racing through his mind, until finally, his stomach rumbled slightly, drawing another smile from Drizzt. "Both of you may eat, I have already eaten, take these two coneys". Smiling nervously again, Melfice reached forward, grasping the sticks of both, handing one to his friend, sitting cross-legged to keep his long frame from getting too close to the fire. "So now young ones, do you know what brought you here?" "Not at all Sir Drizzt, we just dropped out of some vortex in the sky," Mona answered, eating sparingly at the rabbit in her hands. "Well then tell me, do either of you know of your full heritage?" taking a breath from his hunger, Melfice looked up, his pale blue eyes shining with renewed vigor, "I am not sure, I just know I was found on the steps of my foster parents home one day, with some strange letter pinned to my basket." "My mother died when I was young, but she was said to be very beautiful, and had a strange aura about her" Mona added, her coney almost completely untouched except for a few bites here and there. "Well I guess I should tell you," Drizzt said calmly, though in truth, he was very nervous about what was coming, "Melfice, though you don't seem like one, you and I are of the same race, we are both Drow elves." At this proclamation, Melfice dropped his lunch, half surprised, and half fearful that this would ruin his friendship with Mona. "But, what of me then," the beautiful blond girl asked, "why do both of us feel different from humans, yet different from each other as well?" "That is because, Harmony, that you are not drow, I'm not sure of the full extent, but you have elven blood in you" Drizzt replied, running one hand through his stark white hair subconsciously.  
  
"What are ye sayin elf? That these two children are from another world?" Bruenor, the leader of his clan, grumbled almost constantly, but this news, the news that two young friends from another world had suddenly dropped into Icewind Dale, caused him to nearly bellow out in surprise. "Calm yourself good dwarf, these two are more than they appear, you have heard the rumblings in the earth, coming from the Spine of the World?" "Aye elf, I heard 'em, but not a one of me kin can tell what they mean just yet. "It means, that the time has come for heroes and great deeds again". "Um, excuse me, but by heroes, do you mean me and Mel?" The interruption from Mona, unexpected, softened even the hard heart of the gruff Bruenor. "Indeed young lady, but you will need equipment, and some training, but both of those, we already have here." "Don't tell me ye mean to give these two the Test of the Blades elf," Bruenor queried, looking like the drow had nearly lost his mind. "I do, and they may be the ones."  
  
"WHERE IS THAT WRETCHED MINION" Errtu bellowed, its long maw showing its impatience, as it cracked the many thronged whip into the back of some carrion hounds at the great demons feet, awaiting the news of the Crystal Shard, the powerful dark artifact created at the very dawn of time, the one thing that would make the demon nearly invincible. 


	3. Battle of Icewind Dale, Chapter 3

The Battle of Icewind Dale, RV, C3  
  
"Test.of Blades?" Melfice asked, his face somewhat pale, as he and Mona followed Drizzt along the path known as Bruenor's Climb. "Yes, and don't worry, you should survive, if I am right." "Excuse me?" Appearing suddenly from the shadows behind a boulder, the auburn haired woman, Catti- Brie, adopted daughter of Bruenor Battlehammer, had raised the question, a hard edge to her voice.  
  
Miles below, under even the deepest of the dwarven mines; three swords rested, set in stone and bound at the dawn of time, to awaken when they were most needed, by the two least likely to need them. Side by side, rested the RenorVelve and Vlos Olplyn, bound together, only to be removed as one. Resting beside them, the Ssin'urn Seriso, its blade glowing a gentle red, slowly awakened, sensing its master close at hand. High above, back on the surface, the sleeping Mona woke with a start.  
  
"What's wrong Mona?" Melfice, sitting awake, looked to his friend, afraid that something might have happened to her. "I saw, in a cavern somewhere, a sword, sitting in the ground, it was glowing," the elven girl said, shaking slightly from the vision. "Don't worry, it was just a dream" Melfice said, moving closer to his friend, smiling warmly, trying to comfort her. "Yeah, I guess" but Mona was unsure.  
  
"WELL!! What news of the Shard?" the demon, Errtu, the master of its level of the Abyss, snapped at its minion, the one sent to find Crenshinibon. "It, it has been found, in the north of Faerun". Thinking its time had come, Errtu set out instantly, heading for the portal between dimensions, easily finding its way to the gateway of a mage. Errtu had once again come to Faerun.  
  
Laughing evilly, Kessel snapped his attention to a mirror set in Cryshal-Tirith's wall, the Shard imparting instantly to its wielder the knowledge of the mighty demon rushing silently towards it, seeking the artifact, as it had for millennia. 


End file.
